libraryoffantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sci-Fi Worlds
Sci-fi Worlds have neither supernatural beings, heavens, underworlds. Chinese Virtual World *1/2 Wang Zi (Novel) *Zhan Long (Novel) English Aliens *Alien (Movie) *Dead Space (Game) *District 9 (Movie) *Doctor Who (TV) *Predator (Movie) *The Darkest Hour (Movie) Mecha *Pacific Rim (Movie) *Titanfall (Game) Monsters *Sharktopus (Movie) Robots *A.I. Artificial Intelligence (Movie) *Bicentennial Man (Movie) *I, Robot (Movie) *Inspector Gadget (Series) *RoboCop (Movie) *Terminator (Movie) *The Iron Giant (Movie) *Transformers (Series) *WALL-E (3D) Mixed or Hyprid or Other *Back to the Future (Movie) *Big Hero 6 (Comics) *Bioshock (Game) *Borderlands (Game) *CHAPPIE (Movie) *Command & Conquer (Game) *Cube (Movie) *Despicable Me (Movie) *Deus Ex (Game) *Digital: A Love Story (Game) *ELYSIUM (Movie) *Fallout (Game) *Gears of War (Game) *Halo (Game) *The Invisible Man (Novel) *Judge Dredd (Manga) *Jurassic Park (Game) *Lost in Space (TV) *Mass Effect (Game) *Megamind (3D) *Monsters vs. Aliens (3D) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (3D) *Overwatch (Game) *Star Wars (Series) *StarCraft (Game) *Starship Troopers (Movie) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon) *The Cell (Movie) *Thunderbirds (TV) *The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Comics) *Titan A.E. (Cartoon) *Wolfenstein *X-COM (Game) French *LUCY (Movie) Irish *THE DARK FIELDS (Novel) Japanese Mecha *Arudonoa Zero (Anime) *Badi Konpurekkusu (Anime) *Bokura no (Manga) *Bureiku Bureido (Manga) *Buren Pawādo (Anime) *Burū Jendā (Anime) *Chikyū Bōei Kigyō Dai Gādo (Anime) *Chōdenji Mashīn Borutesu Faibu (Anime) *Chōdenji Robo Konbatorā Bui (Anime) *Chōjū Kishin Dankūga (Anime) *Chōjūshin Guravion (Anime) *Daikū Maryū Gaiking (Anime) *Dennō Senki Bācharon (Game) *Densetsu Kyojin Ideon (Anime) *Demonbein (Game) *Faibu Sutā Monogatari (Manga) *Furumetaru Panikku! (Novel) *Gandamu (Anime) *Gasaraki (Anime) *Gettā Robo (Anime) *Gia Faitā Dendō (Anime) *Ginga Hyōryū Baifamu (Anime) *Giniro no Orinshisu (Novel) *Haō Taikei Ryū Naito (Manga) *Hevī Obujekuto (Novel) *Jaianto Robo (Manga) *Jūsenki (Hebī Metaru) Erugaimu (Anime) *Kishin Taisen Gigantikku Fōmyura (Anime) *Kidō Keisatsu Patoreibā (Manga) *Kidō Senkan Nadeshiko (Anime) *Kōdo Giasu (Anime) *Kōkyōshihen Eureka Sebun (Anime) *Kōkidō Gensō Gunparade March (Game) *Kōtetsu Jīgu (Anime) *Kurogane no Rainbareru (Manga) *Majesutikku Purinsu (Manga) *Majingā (Anime) *Muteki Chōjin Zanbotto 3 (Anime) *Muteki Kōjin Daitān 3 (Anime) *Muteki Robo Toraidā Jī Sebun (Anime) *Ōbāman Kingu Geinā (Anime) *Rāzefon (Manga) *Sakura Taisen (Game) *Seisenshi Danbain (Anime) *Sentō Meka Zabunguru (Anime) *Shidonia no Kishi (Manga) *Sōkyū no Fafunā (Anime) *Sousei no Akuerion (Anime) *Sūpā Robotto Taisen (Game) *Sutā Doraibā Kagayaki no Takuto (Anime) *Tenkū no Esukafurōne (Manga) *Tetsujin Nijūhachi-gō (Manga) *Toppu o Nerae! (Anime) *Tōshō Daimosu (Anime) *Vandoreddo (Anime) *Yūsha Ō Gaogaigā (Anime) **Betāman (Anime) *Yūsha Raidīn (Anime) *Za Biggu Ō (Anime) *Zoido (Series) (Toys) Virtual World *.hack (Game) *Akuseru Wārudo (Novel) *Amatsuki (Manga) *Dejitaru Monsutā (Toys) *Onrī Sensu Onrain (Novel) *Rogu Horaizun (Novel) *Samā Wōzu (Movie) *Sōdo Āto Onrain (Novel) *Toaru Ossan no VRMMO Katsudōki (Novel) *Zēgapein (Anime) Others *Ansatsu Kyōshitsu (Manga) *Appurushīdo (Manga) *Bakuretsu Tenshi (Anime) *Burakku Buretto (Novel) *Burasureitā (Anime) *Busō Renkin (Manga) *Chobittsu (Manga) *Chōjigen Geimu Neputyūnu (Game) *Deddoman Wandārando (Manga) *Dennō Koiru (Anime) *Doraemon (Manga) *Ea Gia (Manga) *Enjerikku Reiyā (Manga) *Erufen Rīto (Manga). *Erugo Purakushī (Anime) *Furījingu (Manga) *Furonto Misshon (Game) *Goddo Ītā (Game) *Gokukoku no Buryunhirude (Manga) *Haiyore! Nyaruko-san (Novel) *Suzumiya Haruhi (Novel) *Herushingu (Manga) *Hiroikku Eiji (Anime) *Hīrōman (Manga) *Hyaku Jūō Goraion (Anime) *Īto Man (Manga) *Jūshin Raigā (Anime) *Juu Senshi Garukiba (Manga) *Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman (Anime) *Kagerō Purojekuto (Vocaloid & Anime) *Kamen Raidā (TV) *Kaubōi Bibappu (Manga) *Kanzen Shōri Daiteiō (Manga) *Kaze no Tani no Naushika (Movie) *Keruberosu Saga (Manga) *Keroro Gunsō (Manga) *Kōdo:Bureikā (Manga) *Kōkaku Kidōtai (Manga) *Kowarekake no Orugōru (Anime) *Kurosu Anju Tenshi to Ryū no Rondo (Manga) *Kyōkaisen-jō no Horaizon (Novel) *Makurosu (Anime) *Marudukku Sukuranburu (Novel) *Medaka Bokkusu (Manga) *Metaru Gia (Game) *Minisuka Pairētsu (Novel) *Mugen no Rivaiasu (Anime) *Panpukin Shizāzu (Manga) *Parasaito Ivu (Novel) *Purojekuto Zeoraimā (Manga) *Rattoman (Manga) *Rosuto Puranetto (Game) *Saibōgu Zero-Zero-Nain (Manga) *Saiko Pasu (Anime) *Sairento Mebiusu (Manga) *Sekirei (Manga) *Seibā Marionetto (Anime) *Seihō Bukyō Autorō Sutā (Manga) *Senjō no Varukyuria (Game) *Senki Zesshō Shinfogia (Manga) *Shin Seiki Evangerion (Manga) *Shingeki no Kyojin (Manga) *Shinzō Ningen Kyashān (Anime) *Shiriaru Ekusuperimentsu Rein (Anime) *Sora o Kakeru Shōjo (Anime) *Sōkō Kihei Botomuzu (Anime) *Sukuraido (Anime) *Suisei no Garugantia (Manga) *Sūpā Sentai (TV) *Surappusutikku (Game) *Tetsuwan Atomu (Manga) *Toraigan (Manga) *Toki o Kakeru Shōjo (Movie) *Uchū Kaizoku Kyaputen Hārokku (Anime) *Uchū no Kishi Tekkaman Burēdo (Anime) *Wanpanman (Manga) *Wārudo Enburio (Manga) *Za Urutoraman (Anime) *Zenogiasu (Game) **Zenosāga (Game) *Zōn obu Endāzu (Game) Zombie *Baiohazādo (Game) *Kōtetsujō no Kabaneri (Anime) Korean Zombie *Busanhaeng (Movie)